


一个大西瓜

by iamafangirlokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafangirlokee/pseuds/iamafangirlokee
Summary: This is the tale of the East Asians in Hogwarts.  They are transfer students and while they notice the main few, they have more exciting things to focus on. They bring their culture to the school and spread it around. These are the A4.





	一个大西瓜

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! This is in no way intended to be racist and is based on me and my friends. I am part Chinese, Taiwanese, and American. I live in Japan though so most of this story is based on real people, please don't mistake this as a way to make fun of cultures or play into stereotypes! 
> 
> ( 一个大西瓜 translates to one big watermelon, it is a Chinese meditation method)

Reiko Hiyoshi stood nervously behind her new four friends, Akemi Sato, Tei Chen, and Yang Miller. They met on the train towards Hogwarts and they were the only transfer students or so they thought. They all bonded over this and the fact that they all spoke Chinese, Japanese, and their love of dumplings. They also met Eiko Franklin but there was just something about him… Yang turned around and looked at them with wide eyes. “Oh my god, what do you think we’ll have to do? 私も家にかいりたい” (I want to go home) She said with tears pooling in her eyes. Tei quickly stepped forward and patted her arm. “It will all be fine. We have to stick together.” Akemi said and they all shaheed glances and nods. Then a tall girl who looked to be of Mexican descent with her twin sister running after her. They were both tall and had long wavy brown hair and small dark eyes. You could tell they were both smiley but they gave off different energies. The one who bounded towards them gave off a more shy vibe surprisingly. And her twin behind her had more of an "I'm here and I'm ready" vibe. 

"Hey, we're Adriana and Alexa Alfaro." The girl in the front said. Yang quickly stepped forward and started talking to her while the other talked to her sister. Soon they all talked and had one giant conversation. They learned that they were the only transfer students including Eiko, yet, he was nowhere near them and they didn't bother to look. They all discussed everything they knew about Hogwarts but it was limited. Just before they ran out of topics to discuss, Professor McGonagall came out calling them. She was holding a ratty dirty hat and a stool. She talked but the group didn't really take in what she was saying and soon enough they were inside.

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting yelled to everyone and Mei Yang quickly got up and walked over to the table with the people dressed in yellow. She was nervous but was soon engulfed in applause and hugs. A wide smile spread across her face.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" Reiko Hiyoshi stood up quickly and walked to the Slytherin table. She didn’t appreciate the hoots and hollers but just acted like she didn’t notice as her face turned a bright shade of pink. She shot a small smile at everyone before turning her head to look down. 

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" Adriana quickly bounded across the room to her sister and they shared a hug. They were in Ravenclaw's together and it delighted them so. Yang cheered the loudest for her giving the Weasley twins a run for their money. 

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd of red and gold cheered loudly and Tei went to join them. He swagged over taking his time. He has found his place. So many girls swooned as he walked over but he paid them no attention. That wasn't who he is. 

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF!" People cheered but it was more muted than the others. Everyone pretty much got the same vibe about Eiko, he was off-putting somehow, just something not quite right. Regardless, Yang waved and started up friendly conversation when he walked over. 

* * *

"SLYTHERIN" Akemi walked over and Reiko was positively giddy in her own muted, edgy way. They both stood next to each other and shared muted conversation until the very Harry Potter was sorted. They all fell silent and wondered but not aloud. Not just yet. 


End file.
